Used
by Ginri
Summary: Demyx discovers Kairi in the dungeon and begins to develop feelings for her. DemyxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Used**

**Summary:** Demyx discovers Kairi in the dungeon and begins to develop feelings for her.

**Pairings:** Demyx/Kairi

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing and violence

I thought this up when I read "Melodious Ocean". It's pretty sweet, if you ask me.

---.---

**DEMYX'S POV**

I walked around the castle, looking for a nice place to play my sitar in. Somehow, all the members of Organization XIII have a headache—I think Saïx told me that it was because of her screaming.

EVERY MEMBER. Man, does she scream **that** loud? Our castles like a labyrinth, its pure white and you don't know where the hell you're going… not to mention that it was as big as a thousand mansions combined length-wise! I wonder how they could hear her from their individual quarters.

I wonder how I'm even walking around previously mentioned gigantic castle without getting tired…

Ahhh, back to the point. All our members have a headache and won't allow me to play my music near them or else their headaches will get worst and then I'll have them on my ass… eww, not in **that** way.

I wandered off to one of our halls that actually included another color than white, blue or black. This was a dungeon hall, a pretty big one will many prison cells. Geez, why do we even have this hellhole? It's like we ever keep hostages anyways, we (as in most of the other members) usually kill enemies right on the spot rather than bring them back and keep them here.

My thoughts were then interrupted with the sound of sobbing. Larxene was dead, so there's no way that sobbing was from her.

Then it hit me.

Someone brought a **girl **in the Castle That Never Was! I bet her screaming was rape!

I don't think we were that interested in girls though.

I turned on my heel on my way to discover who brought the girl but stopped in my tracks when I heard something else.

**Dog whimpers**.

A dog too? Gosh, I hope nobody's molesting the poor pup… hold on a sec. The sobbing and the whimpering sound awfully loud.

That could only mean that they're here! In the dungeon! Well, I take back what I said about the hostages.

I ran as quickly as I could across the hall, hoping to find the source of said noises. I halted when I saw some dark red and yellow orange at the corner of my eyes. The girl was wearing a lot of pink.

She didn't really notice me, despite my loud footsteps. Makes me wonder if she's deaf…

Sadly, though, the dog **wasn't** deaf, so once he began barking, the red-headed girl immediately looked up and wore a glare on her swollen eyes.

The blue eyed girl quickly rushed towards the bars and screamed at me "Who are you!" Temper, temper. "I'm Demyx, you are?" I attempted to start a friendly conversation—something I could never get out of anyone (Be they the Organization members of any of the heroes)

"You're with **him** aren't you, **Demyx**? I'm not helping you feed Sora's anger!" she yelled. I jumped back in fright, "Oh, you mean Saïx and the other guys? Uh… yeah I'm with them but…" "Tell them I'm not going to cooperate with their plan!" she **rudely** interrupted.

I just gave her a shy grin "Hey, take it easy, Red. I'm one of the nicer guys among us. Besides, they wouldn't listen to me—they say my voice gives them headaches… well, in this case, worsens it." I nervously reasoned with her, "Don't call me Red."

"What do you expect? I **tried** to ask you. You only screamed at me, so I have no choice to call you Red. Unless you'd rather tell me your name."

'Red' raised an eyebrow "That red-haired man knew my name, so did that elf-like man. Then why don't **you**?" she asked, "Ahhh, well they don't really like to let me in their plans. You see, I'm the weakest among the Organization so I'm not really respected."

The girl slumped down "Oh. That must really suck, right?" I shook my head enthusiastically "Nope! I got my music, I don't feel sad!" I gave her a wide grin, Red just chuckled.

"Alright, my name is Kairi. I'm… one of Sora's friends." Red—I mean Kairi trailed off at the end, which made me slightly worried. "You're worried about Sora, aren't you?" The blue-eyed teenager just nodded slowly.

I bit my lip, strangely enough I felt guilty. I **had **to cheer her up. An idea popped into my head and I brought out my sitar "I know! How about some music, Kai?" I asked Kairi, who instantly turned her attention to me and frowned at the nickname.

Without a response, I began to play my sitar. As usual, water forms danced around. The red-head looked absorbed in my music as she watched the clones of water move, making her dizzy.

After my short performance, the water died down and she now wore a genuine smile "Demyx, that was great!" My eyes widened "You really think so? **Finally** someone appreciates my music!" I screamed aloud.

"Do you think you can come by every now and then? Unlike you, I don't have much company… ah, of course he's a lot of company but I need someone to talk to… you know." I nodded in response "Really? Thanks Demyx! I'm glad you aren't like your partners."

I lightly smiled "I guess I'll be seeing you around then Kairi." I enveloped myself in a portal.

"By the way, I like your name!" My voiced echoed even once I was gone.

Kairi blushed slightly but grinned to herself and walked back to her little spot near the wall, "Heh, Demyx' a pretty cool name too."

---.---

**SAÏX'S POV**

I walked towards Kairi's prison cell. I always took time to visit her every now and then to make sure she was still there—and unharmed.

I personally enjoyed it whenever I visited her, because she's on the verge of tears most of the time. So those trips were always something to look forward to—her pain and depression.

But not this time.

I arrived at her cell; she was looking awfully… **cheerful**. Kairi looked like she was trying to act sad, but I saw through her disguise. "And what exactly are you smiling at?" I coldly asked her, she faked a frown at me "It's none of your business!"

I just rolled my eyes, "I know there is something that you are happy about, Kairi. If you have not noticed, it's my job to make you miserable at all costs during your stay here at the Castle That Never Was."

"You're so heartless! Can't you just leave me?" asked the red-haired captive, I softly chuckled. "No. I must make sure that you don't escape." With that response, she turned her back on me and transferred her attention on that mutt.

I grunted silently and began to walk back from where I came. Apparently, I was stepping on something **slippery** and nearly slipped. Luckily, I stopped myself from making a fool of myself. That caught my attention though.

Curious, I crouched and slipped a finger through the liquid and examined it thoroughly, "Water?"

Realization then hit me, "Demyx…" I mumbled to myself and continued my trip out.

Heh. Looks like Number IX had just recently been here, my curiosity is increasing… what could he have possibly wanted?

If there is yet another puddle of water in my next visit, it is evidential that our little Demyx is **concerned** for Kairi. This is going to be good.

---.---

**END**

How was the first chapter? Please review, I need your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Used**

**Summary:** Demyx discovers Kairi in the dungeon and begins to develop feelings for her.

**Pairings:** Demyx/Kairi

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing and violence

Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

---.---

**SAÏX'S POV**

It has been a few days since I discovered that puddle of water. During those few days, it already has been confirmed that Number IX visits Kairi every day.

Although he seems concerned for her, it's not like he can do anything about her. Releasing the captive is **strictly** against the guidelines of the Superior. And knowing Demyx, he would do anything to make sure he wasn't on the Superior's bad side.

That stupid fool… he should be grateful that I do not report this to Xemnas. Or else he'll have his head.

---.---

**DEMYX'S POV**

Visiting Kairi was always first on my _Daily To-Do List_! I've grown fond of that habit, and it never hurts to compose something different the night before so I could show Kairi.

For these past few days, our relationship thickened. She said that _Pluto_ and I were her only friends in this castle. But soon after, I became one of her best friends.

Not only does she listen to my music, she also talks about her life back in Destiny Islands. But in exchange, I have to tell her some stuff about life in The Castle That Never Was. Yeah, that's about all we do in one hour.

I really wished that Xemnas and the other guys knew that I was visiting Kairi every morning, so they'd stop giving me morning missions.

Key word being, **I really wished**.

The Superior assigned to me a morning mission that would take a few hours. While explaining the details, he said that I was supposed to leave **immediately**. Asking him if I could visit Kairi in the dungeon would really make him suspicious so I just nodded, signaling that I understood his guidelines.

Aww gee, I hope Kairi doesn't get mad at me!

When I got back from my mission, I was freaking tired! Visiting Kairi wasn't a priority at the moment; instead, Getting Some Rest mattered much more.

On my way to the Proof of Existence, I walked past the Luna Diviner. Saïx saw me and before I could get in the portal provided, he roughly tugged my arm and whispered in my ear "I **know** you see Kairi everyday, Demyx. I **know** what time you come daily." Said Saïx, hints of venom in his hushed voice.

"I hope you are very aware that Kairi is enjoying this habit. I hope you are also very aware that it is my job to make **sure** she so depressed that she might be willing to **commit suicide**! This is your first warning. If I see you visit her **one** more time, this will immediately be reported to the Superior!"

The blue haired elf-man let go of my arm and left, attending to his own business. I stared at Saïx's direction with wide yes, "Oh no. Saïx knows about my visits! Well, if he catches me again… Xemnas is gonna know about this. And if Xemnas will know… they might do something to Kairi!"

I groaned "I guess I'll have to cancel these daily **appointments** until Saïx lets his guard down…" With a sigh, I entered my portal.

---.---

**KAIRI'S POV**

"Oh, where could he be? I wonder Demyx is, it's been such a long time since I last saw him!" I whispered to myself.

Okay, I **know** it has been only a week but if you're stuck in this dungeon, one day is like… a week! But enough of that, his absence really worried me.

Then it struck me.

Has Demyx been discovered by the other Organization members!

This made my heart skip a beat. What if they **did** find him out? What would they do to him? He never explained the consequences for communicating with prisoners.

What if…

What if they executed Demyx?

I felt really guilty. I thought it wasn't a big deal if he came everyday to give me company, so I asked him the favor. He just accepted without any hesitation, like the Organization would allow it.

That idiot! He should've told me if there was any punishment for this!

I bit my lip hard, "No. I'm the idiot. I shouldn't have asked this much from him…"

I pounded the ground below me. Pluto went by my side to try comforting me. Even though he slightly succeeded, I wanted Demyx here beside me. I wanted him to pull me to a warm—

Ah… did I just want Demyx to pull me into a **warm embrace**? Pssh. I don't have those feelings for him.

I placed a hand on Pluto's head. "I—"

---.---

**DEMYX'S POV**

It's been a week since I've last seen Kairi. Number VII was keeping his eyes on me at all times. The other members thought he was gay, but decided not to tell him.

But this time, I didn't see Saïx in front of the foot of my bed when I woke up. I didn't see Saïx waiting for me outside my Proof of Existence. And I didn't see Saïx glaring at me while I walk, chat, eat or play.

He must've let his guard down!

I quickly grabbed my sitar and opened a portal to the dungeon entrance. Afterwards, I quickly walked to Kairi's cell.

"Demyx!" I hushed her, my index finger in front of my face signaling her that silence must be observed.

Kairi just grabbed the iron bars "Where have you been?" "Well, Saïx found out and if he discovered I was here again, he'll report it to Xemnas. I had to make sure he stopped following me so I could come back." I explained nervously.

The auburn haired teenager bowed her head and her grip on the bars loosened. Pretty soon, all the noise I heard was Kairi sobbing "Demyx, I missed you so much…!" she said between sobs.

I lightly smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "Yeah. I missed you too, Kairi." I felt a need to hug her. But she was inside, I was outside.

Wait. I could try breaking a few bars open and I'll be able to go in! I immediately brought out my sitar and smacked the iron bars as hard as I could. It took a while but I was finally able to do it.

"I never knew I could do this." I grinned as I stepped in the cell and took a seat next to Kairi, who was just looking at me through her swollen eyes.

I recognized those eyes. They were the same ones I saw when I first looked into them. "Demyx…" Kairi mumbled.

All of the sudden, Kairi lounged at me, burying her face in my black coat and wrapping her arms around my body. I was obviously shocked by the sudden action, but after that, it was feeling rather comfortable.

I gently stroked her hair. And after a while, her cries were ceased. Heh, Kairi must've fallen asleep.

Wow… she looks really pretty when she's asleep. I'm surprised I only noticed now. Her skin's so soft too! There sure are a lot of things I didn't notice about Kairi from outside.

Did I just say she was pretty? Well, yeah she's pretty. No, she's **beautiful**… oh what the heck. I've grown to love the Keyblade Master's childhood friend during the past few days. Makes me wonder if she feels the same for **me**…

I mentally took down the time at the moment and I knew it was time to leave. I put Kairi down on the floor, making sure she didn't wake up.

I wasn't aware that my auburn haired friend woke up once I placed her on the floor and she immediately stood up. Before I could exit the prison cell, she pushed past me and ran outside.

"Kairi! Wait!" I screamed after her, Pluto followed her, "Sorry Demyx!" I heard her call. Afterwards, I couldn't hear her lovely voice anymore.

"Kai… ri…?" I whispered, finally getting my chance to step out of the prison cell.

I looked down at my feet, "So… she doesn't feel **anything** for me. I guess her heart belongs to Sora then… that lucky bastard."

---.---

**END**

I personally liked the ending, though it may seem like crap. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Used**

**Summary:** Demyx discovers Kairi in the dungeon and begins to develop feelings for her.

**Pairings:** Demyx/Kairi

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing and sexual reference

Final Chapter! This is the first time I have ever completed a series, be they long or short. Enjoy the last chapter of Used!

---.---

**DEMYX'S POV**

Oh Kairi. I should've known that you liked Sora from the very beginning. How could I have thought that you felt the same for **me**?

In my depression, I didn't hear footsteps behind me. It was until I felt someone grab large portions of my hair and pull be backwards, "You **bastard**! I should've known you liked learning things the hard way! I **told** you that you shouldn't come here!"

My eyes widened, Saïx! He tricked me when he stopped walking in my trail and made me believe I'm free from his suspicion. The Luna Diviner mentioned that he knew my daily schedule so I guess he wanted to make sure I was not here by coming the exact time I leave! Clever little sneak.

Then Saïx suddenly obtained super inhuman strength and threw me to the nearest wall. I let out a cry of pain, "You really enjoy disobeying orders from your **superiors** don't you, **Number IX**? Let this experience teach you a lesson!" screamed Saïx as he slowly walked to my fallen figure, grabbed me and threw me to another wall.

"Sa…ix…" I coughed out blood and tried to sit up. I only received a glare from my superior. Number VII walked to me again, but this time he stomped his foot on my back—**hard**.

"You are a useless coward! We should get you exterminated when we have the chance. All you ever do is **fail us** and **give us headaches** with that stupid banjo of yours!" I resisted the urge to cry. That was the last thing I wanted to do now—show Saïx a weakness and prove that I **am** a useless coward.

But who am I to say that I'm **not** a useless coward? Yes, I fail most of my missions. Yes, I back out from fights. There's a book full of my insulting nicknames, Saïx is usually the one who gives them to me. If I survive this attack, I'd better remember to add it.

The Luna Diviner's power was strong, I'm especially glad that he wasn't in the Addled Impasse, or else I would've been dead right now. He snarled, bearing his teeth—a.k.a. fangs.

The blue-haired nobody began to kick me on the sides, "Add to that, you're also **stupid**! I **know** what happened between you and Kairi." Then he stopped his attacks. I hoped that he was finished and I could recover for a few minutes.

Gee, I hoped.

Saïx gripped my neck and lifted me to his level. His mouth grew nearer to my ear until they were only an inch away. He spoke in my ear, in a soft voice meant to be a whisper but with lots of venom in it, "She **used** you, Demyx. She **never** wanted or liked you as a friend. She knew that you would free her when you thought you got close." The higher-ranking nobody dropped me on the ivory floor.

"We **are** friends! I know she couldn't fake those smiles and laughter, she can't!" I shouted at him. I knew that he'd injure me continuously until I couldn't take it any longer, but I couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept that Kairi's been using me from the moment I met her. She just couldn't.

Instead of pulling me to his level, the Luna Diviner crouched on the floor. His eyes stared straight into mine, piercing them like he was squirting lemon juice into them. "Demyx. She is a **human**, we are **nobodies**. Nobodies are inferior to humans—as they are merely a **part** of one. If we could flawlessly imitate emotions, how could she **not** be able to? Kairi was **faking** everything!" he hissed at me.

His words, his stare… everything about him seemed to pierce my heart—if I had one. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at the floor in shame.

I heard Saïx standing and walking a few steps then skidding to a halt. "I'll leave it at that. Know this, Number IX: Once I report this to the Superior, your punishment will be **far** worst than that." With that, the Organization's Number VII walked out the hallway.

He seemed to have a point though. How could we Nobodies fake emotions excellently whilst Kairi—a human, can only portray a ridiculous imitation?

It didn't make any sense **at**. **all**.

Hold on! Why do I believe what Saïx had just said to me? I have my own beliefs. I have my own beliefs that I must believe in…

But then… how could we seem to be superior to the human?

Who am I kidding? Saïx was right all along. Kairi never loved me. She never did and never will. I was only her guinea pig, a guinea pig with the idiocy to help her escape the Castle That Never Was!

She just used me. I bet Saïx or Axel told her that I was the friendliest and the stupidest member of Organization XIII and she began plotting immediately.

She could've drugged those guys with a truckload of drugs so they would wake up with a nasty headache. Then that left me with no choice than to play my music in the dungeon.

I should've seen it before. I had the time to repay all my mistakes and what did I do? Ooh I don't even wanna think about it…

Shakily, I stood up and trudged across the dungeon hall, too exhausted to open a portal back to my quarters. Once I recovered, I'll make it up to Xemnas, Saïx and the others by capturing Kairi. It'll be hard… but at least it'll get me a good reputation in the Organization…

The Reputation That Never Was…

Just like the Love That Never Was.

I should really quit thinking about that. It's truly something that never was meant to be… not meant to exist, just like the Nobody I am.

I could only manage a few centimeters to my destination in half an hour. Did Saïx injure me that badly? Well, **DUH**!

"D…Demyx?"

I quickly spun around me upon hearing the soft—yet familiar voice. My eyes widened in shock but eventually sunk in annoyance "Oh look, it's **Kairi**."

Kairi walked towards me, her steps were light, hinting she has probably overheard Saïx' screaming… or she is sorry for what she did.

She gave me a nervous smile, "Hey Demyx. Sorry for running out on you like that. I was just so excited—" I slowly turned my back on her and took a deep breath.

"Apology…" I wasted no time twisting my body to face her. I just merely turned away and sent an angry glare at her that would no doubt scare her through the black-filled circle surrounding my left eye, "… **denied**."

She shivered in place, obviously afraid of my sudden change in attitude. "You were excited to watch me suffer from Saïx' burning temper, weren't you? You couldn't **wait** to see me be brutally tortured by our Number VII!" I screamed at the red haired teenager. I poured my heart—or what I was feeling at the moment with spiteful meaning at her.

She attached her arms around my waist, tears spilled out off her blue orbs—begging for forgiveness. "Please… I didn't know that he would do this to you… give me one more chance!" she cried out through sobs.

The back of my mind began to confirm the order of forgiving her, but the front of my mind delivered itself to the devil. "… I can't take another risk. Next time, Saïx might kill me if I made this mistake again." I spoke to her, my voice softer than my harsh screams.

Her grip on my waist loosened and a thud was heard. My instincts activated and I knelt before her. She was positioned in a pleading position. Light drops of tears cascaded on the floor.

"I don't know if it will help or not… but…" she started, sniffing loudly before she continued, "When I was halfway across the hall, I heard a booming voice… and a familiar whimper, filled with weakness. It was just then I realized, 'What advantage could I have with running away from you and into the protection of my childhood friend Sora?' echoed a soft voice in my head 'Of course, the warmth of his embrace and love.' But I could not have been satisfied with that, I needed… I needed the love of my one and only! 'The love of the man you just met?' questioned my mind to my conscience,"

I was deeply touched by her sudden poetic speech. I place my hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue as no reaction came from Kairi.

"My conscience did not hesitate, it immediately replied 'Yes, the love of the only Number IX of Organization XIII,' but its decision did not receive respect yet a cackle 'Organization XIII—**the** group of Nobodies? He won't be able to return the favor, Kairi!' that was when I listened to my heart. I rushed back here, in hopes that you were still here…" she lifted a hand to wipe the salty liquid that formed in her shut eyes, but it never reached her eyes.

I gently wiped away the tears on her delicate face. That received a reaction; a surprised look plastered on her face met my glance.

My action did not cease her sobs. Without a warning, Kairi lounged at me, her arms wrapping around me and her head resting against my chest. Although I was shocked, my arms consoled her with an embrace.

"Kairi…" I whispered to her ear, "I… I don't care if I'm not with Sora… I just want to stay here with you!" her distorted but audible voice called to me.

She earned a genuine smile from me, "I love you… Kai."

Kairi flashed a smug smirk at me, "I love you too, but don't call me Kai!" she jokingly said.

"Ha, as if." I replied cupping her chin as our lips met and cheeks flushed.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

I secretly hid Kairi in my room, letting her rest in my bed and me… **on the floor**! Unlike the remainder of the Organization (with the exception of Axel, Xigbar and Luxord) have manners, especially with women.

I highly doubted that anyone were suspicious. Even Saïx wasn't but just kept sending smirks at me. Smirks that said "You're so stupid, you're so stupid. I'm gonna tell the Superior!" in a sing-song-_was-that-even-Saïx?_ voice.

Heh. Saïx the little devil. He intimidated me once again!

It was at the point of the humungous Heartless war that occurred in Hollow Bastion when Xemnas gave me orders to ambush Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Just like last time, I recalled when I received orders and was not able to visit Kairi—let alone could not refuse the mission or he will be suspicious.

"I understand, sir. I'll try my best to defeat them!" I saluted my Superior but what I got was a bored look. "That will not be necessary, Number IX. If you do not remember clearly, our goal is to obtain Kingdom Hearts—but to obtain that; we need Sora to **eliminate** the Heartless."

I blushed in embarrassment. But I bowed and ran off to 'create a portal outside'

Haha, **NOT**! I took a quick visit to my room to say bye and I'll be back crud to you-know-who.

Kairi, of course!

"Hey Kairi. Listen, I-gotta-go-to-a-mission-and-ambush-Sora-but-not-kill-him-which-does-not-make-any-sense-because-that'd-just-be-stalling-and-I-shouldn't-put-any-effort-in-it… and well, bye!" I hurriedly pecked Kairi on her cheek and left, leaving the red head confused.

But once I opened the door, Saïx was just right in front of my face. "Ah… Demyx… have you finished your mission? May I listen to your report? Did you **not** defeat Sora like we ordered you to?" I gave a nervous smile "Uh… no to all those questions…"

"Oh, 'no' to **Are you taking good care of Kairi**?" My eyes widened. How did he know?

Saïx pushed through me and walked towards Kairi. He immediately grabbed her arm, "I'll be taking her back to the dungeon now Demyx. Thank you for… **not** taking care of her but I'll take over now," he dragged Kairi outside, "WAIT!" I screamed after him.

"Silence, Number IX! If you dare fight for her you are risking your life! I suggest you just back off and proceed with your mission."

I nodded my head, hanging it with shame and enveloped myself in a dark corridor.

It was right on time that I reappeared in Hollow Bastion, the trio in front of me. They caught me off guard but I searched for the most appropriate thing to say in the middle of a war…

"Hey, you guys are looking lively."

Oh yeah. Appropriate.

I couldn't think straight. Everything that was in my mind was Kairi!

I left her with that damned Saïx! I could not forgive myself…

For the rest of the conversation, I was mindlessly replying bogus.

"Oh we do too have hearts, don't be mad."

"You can't trick us!"

Now **that** caught my attention! How dare he say that I don't have a heart? I love Kairi to the bottom of my heart! No regrets, I have a heart in my chest somewhere… somewhere in a place that I am certain about.

"Silence, traitor."

That triggered the fight. I remembered that Xemnas gave me direct orders to not kill Sora. But who cares? I had to fight for Kairi… even if I die or not!

I brought out my sitar and played my personal symphony! **The** symphony that summoned my trustworthy water forms.

Trustworthy… but vulnerable and easily exterminated.

I was no match for Sora. He truly had the strength that could destroy Xemnas! Haha, he'd kill me if he heard that!

I collapsed to my knees and spoke out, in my dying breaths, "Hey… Sora… come here for a second…"

Sora glared at me but did not put down his Keyblade; he slowly walked towards me and growled "What is it?"

That didn't scare me one bit "Do me a favor… and take care of Kairi. **Good** care of her. If I find out that she is not pleased with you, I'll have my water forms hunt you down and kill you in your sleep."

He was surprised. Maybe a bit from the threat, but mostly from Kairi. "How do you know Kairi?" he screamed at me, "Ask her that yourself. Just make her the happiest girl ever… okay?"

I didn't get a response from him. Just a confused look.

I slightly smiled. That look… was the same one I saw before I left Kairi…

I was engulfed in the darkness. That look was the last one I saw… ever.

---.---

**END**

That's the end of the Used series! But keep your eye out, I'm working and will soon upload the Epilogue!

The Epilogue is optional to read, and it's about Kairi's time back in Destiny Islands after Sora defeats Xemnas. Oh, and there will be some Kairi/Demyx fluff at the end. You'll know when it switches to Kairi's POV.


	4. Epilogue

**Used**

**Summary:** Demyx discovers Kairi in the dungeon and begins to develop feelings for her.

**Pairings:** Demyx/Kairi

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing and sexual reference

I couldn't help but make an epilogue. But it's simple and short.

---.---

**SORA'S POV**

I did it. I defeated Xemnas! I fulfilled everything I had to do: look for Kairi and Riku… and stop the threat of the Organization!

Speaking of Organization, I remembered the dying wish of that strange kook.

"_Do me a favor… and take care of Kairi. **Good** care of her. If I find out that she is not pleased with you, I'll have my water forms hunt you down and kill you in your sleep."_

I cackled, like his water forms could actually hurt anyone! Hold it… when Xemnas fought me, he manipulated them and… damaged me… I take what I said back.

I turned to Kairi, who was staring at the waves beside me. She seemed to be in a trance, "Hey… Kairi, you okay?" I asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Uh… yeah…" she replied uncertainly, I gave her a stupid look.

"Kairi… what's wrong? You can tell me." I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Kairi looked at me with sad eyes "I… I feel like half of my heart is missing," I was surprised at that, "Half of your heart? That's impossible, Kai!"

She jumped, "Kai…" she whispered under her breath, "Demyx…" It was my turn to jump.

Demyx? Who could that be? There was a big possibility that this 'Demyx' was…

I turned towards Kairi with a stern look, "Kairi. Does 'Demyx' have a strange fauxhawk? Did he wield a dark blue sitar? Was he a pacifist? Is he… a Nobody?" I couldn't help but ask all those questions. I needed answers to whom this… Demyx is.

She stared at me with wide eyes, "Y… yes! How do you him, Sora!" She exclaimed, "He told me to take good care of you. Even added a threat in his dying wish."

In no time at all, Kairi began crying her eyes off, "Demyx… is he gone?" she did not look at me, but somehow she knew that I gave a slow nod, "Why? I… loved him. I know he's a Nobody but…" she momentarily paused for drama.

"I know it… I **just** know it! He's the one; he's the one who I gave my heart to…"

She seemed so sad; I knew this was all true. I sorta felt guilty but I was also upset.

I loved Kairi. I was delighted when I saw her in The World That Never Was—being protected by Riku. I was furious when anyone would harm her… but these feelings were all wasted.

I could not believe it. She doesn't feel the same for me? I thought she couldn't **wait** to see me again! I was silent.

Kairi turned to look at me, "Sora… why do you look so guilty?" she asked me. She still had tears in her eyes but they were so innocent. My friend seemed so oblivious to who caused the horrible fate of the man she loved the most.

I did not respond. I could not bear the thought of her hating me because of that. But that didn't stop her from doing so.

Kairi seemed to have read my mind or saw the look in my eyes and leaped a distance away from me, "You killed him, didn't you Sora? You killed the man I loved to the bottom of my heart! I… can't believe you…"

Her eyes were filled with hatred; I rushed towards her and tried to reason with her. "Kairi, I had to! He was interfering with my main goal… to help Leon and the others!"

"Sora, before he left, he explained to me his mission. It was to go to a mission and ambush Sora but not kill him but that'd just be stalling and shouldn't put any effort in it. Don't you see? He was just sent to fight you effortlessly and you **killed** him!" she ran off, leaving me on the shore of Destiny Islands, watching the sunset alone—with no one to share it with.

---.---

**KAIRI'S POV**

I squeezed my fuchsia cotton pillow and buried my face in it. Just recently, I ran away from Sora and changed to my pink pajamas as soon as I got home.

My best friend, Selphie, still did not know about Demyx but I didn't feel like telling her. I just needed my pillow to listen to my screams.

This reminded me of my first times in that abandoned dungeon of the Castle That Never Was. Long before I met Demyx, I despised every moment of my stay. Pluto, the dog that provided company for me, was always there to comfort me.

But I needed comfort of someone—someone who would console me, someone who would embrace me, someone who would banish all my fears and problems away. Demyx was **the** perfect example of that 'someone'.

It was that fateful day when he wandered into the dungeon hall, searching for a place to play his large sitar. I laughed at the thought when I misjudged him the first time we met. Now that I think about it, I'm glad that I gave him a second chance.

"KAIRI! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" I heard the distorted voice of my mom, "I'M NOT HUNGRY, MOM!" I screamed, not in an angry tone.

She respected my decision easily since I was gone for a long time. If I hadn't been, she would start an argument about eating three meals a day and whatever.

I lifted my hand and wiped the sand and tears off my eyes. I realized I was getting drowsy. Shifting to a sleeping position, I drifted to sleep…

… Until I was awakened by a cocky voice.

"Wow, hot break up, Kai."

I jumped into a sitting position. "Demyx!" I screamed and rushed to hug him. Well, I was going to before he held his hands in front of his body, "Whoa, Kairi. I'm just a spirit so I can't really make **physical** contact with you… if you get my drift," he said, winking afterwards.

I giggled, "I know what you're thinking, **Demyx**." I playfully **tried** to punch him on the arm, "Why are you here, anyways? I thought Sora… killed you."

"Well, I **did** tell Sora if you aren't pleased with him, I'd hunt him down and murder him in his sleep, right?" he grinned. "Are you?"

He innocently looked at me, "Am I? No, of course not," I stared at him with a strange face, "But you said…"

Demyx paced around my dark red room, "I just threatened him so he would. I know you would give him a second chance." "And why would I? He killed you!"

The spirit of my Number IX folded his arms, "Remember when we first met? You were pissed at me for the earlier portion, but after some conversing and getting-to-know-each-other… now we're lovers!"

I blushed. He seemed to make a point. I judged him far too early but now we're closer than Sora and I ever was.

Should I? Should I forgive-and-forget what Sora did to Demyx? "Then what if **we** become lovers?" I asked him, "… it's fine with me, but how about **you**? It's your decision, Kai."

"Me—Demyx, Number IX of Organization XIII but now deceased and a spirit **or** Sora, savior of every single world in the galaxy and a human friend… as a lover?"

A spirit or a human? That **is** a difficult decision.

If I chose Demyx, physical interaction is impossible and he can't walk around with Sora, Riku and I.

If I chose Sora on the other hand, I could do everything that I can't do with Demyx in this state.

But I don't love Sora. I love Demyx and I always will.

I turned to look at the blonde musician, who was looking around my room, admiring my possessions. Would there be a way to transfer that spirit of his into his previous body? I visit our library often but I never came across anything about Nobodies regaining their human bodies again.

I walked up to the side of the nobody, who just stared at me. I stared back him with a smile planted on my lips. My decision became clear to both of us.

"Whether you're a nobody, spirit or ever will be a human, it will always be you."

---.---

**END OF THE "USED" SERIES!**

Wow, I sure made this Epilogue short. So review and please tell me if I should make a sequel and if I should add a love triangle or other pairings in.

NOTE! I might add a Larxene/Demyx/Kairi love triangle, and possibly Kairi/Sora. If I confirm that, Demyx/Kairi fans should probably leave it at here if they don't want Kairi/Sora or Demyx/Larxene. Please suggest other pairings and I'll see if including those into the **possible** sequel will be fit.

Thank you for reading "Used"!


End file.
